


Sleepless Nightmares

by DaintyCrow



Series: Nightmares and Cuddles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Cute Ending (I think so), Derek and Stiles Cuddle (kind of), Drunk Stiles, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale (kind of), Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Derek?“, nuschelte Stiles neben ihm undeutlich, und Derek hielt kurz mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, bevor er Stiles endgültig in dessen Bett gleiten ließ, seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legte, und den Jungen sorgfältig zudeckte. „Was machst du hier?“, murmelte der weiter, während er sich immer wieder hin und her drehte, was ihm beim Schlafen nicht wirklich zu helfen schien. Derek seufzte nur, und ließ sich neben dem Körper auf dem Bett nieder, bevor er Stiles musterte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe jemand mag es, auch wenn ich es vermutlich hätte besser machen können.  
> Vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann noch mal verbessern, und bis dahin (und vermutlich auch danach) bin ich für Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne offen :D  
> (Und wer Fehler findet, gerne bescheid sagen, ich werde sie verbessern.)

„Derek?“, nuschelte Stiles neben ihm undeutlich, und Derek hielt kurz mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, bevor er Stiles endgültig in dessen Bett gleiten ließ, seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legte, und den Jungen sorgfältig zudeckte. „Was machst du hier?“, murmelte der weiter, während er sich immer wieder hin und her drehte, was ihm beim Schlafen nicht wirklich zu helfen schien. Derek seufzte nur, und ließ sich neben dem Körper auf dem Bett nieder, bevor er Stiles musterte.  
Das Kind – und genau das war Stiles, solange er seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag noch nicht hinter sich hatte, in Dereks Augen, auch wenn er sich selbst manchmal bei dem Gedanken daran erwischte, dass er es sich anders wünschte – hatte dicke dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht, und er roch unglaublich stark nach Alkohol – wo auch immer er den herbekommen hatte, denn einundzwanzig war Stiles wirklich nicht. Er würde in einigen Wochen achtzehn werden, ja, aber selbst wenn das hieß, dass er dann erwachsen wäre, wäre er dadurch dennoch drei weitere Jahre nicht dazu berechtigt, Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen. Aber vermutlich war es auf dieser komischen Party nicht zu schwer gewesen, an irgendwelche alkoholischen Getränke zu kommen.  
Wobei Derek sich immer noch unsicher war, wie Scott es geschafft hatte, ihm Stiles aufzualsen, und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich jetzt um ihn kümmerte. Gut, es war nicht so, dass er sich auf der Party amüsiert hatte, und eigentlich war er froh, dort endlich weg zu sein – es war zu laut, zu voll, und einfach zu unübersichtlich – und es störte ihn auch nicht, Stiles um sich zu haben – nicht, dass er das jemals irgendjemandem eingestehen würde –, aber dieser Mann – Junge, verbesserte er sich innerlich – hier, war betrunken, fiebrig und sah aus als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und würde sich jeden Augenblick übergeben. Und als ob das nicht schon Gründe genug waren, möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen, kannte er Stiles bei weitem nicht gut genug, um ihn nach Hause, oder sogar ins Bett zu bringen. Und dennoch hatte er es geschafft, gerade genau das zu tun …  
Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal, und versuchte sich wieder auf Stiles zu konzentrieren, dessen Augen scheinbar gar nicht stillhalten konnten, denn sie jagten ununterbrochen von einem Gegenstand im Raum zum nächsten, und der nicht eine Sekunde seinen genuschelten Monolog pausiert hatte. Und tatsächlich schaffte der Junge es, so leise und undeutlich zu sprechen, dass er sich sicher war, es ohne sein übernatürlich gutes Gehör nicht verstanden zu haben.  
„-denke ich es ist ein Traum, aber andererseits würdest du mich, wenn es wirklich ein Traum sein sollte, vermutlich küssen, was du nicht tust, und wenn man das so betrachtet, dann ist es vermutlich kein Traum sondern die Realität. Aber dann hätte ich schon viel zu viel gesagt und das will ich nicht, und außerdem wüste ich keinen Grund, aus dem du hier sein oder mich ins Bett bringen solltest und dann habe sowieso nie so viel Glück, also ist es vermutlich wieder ein Albtraum, auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, warum du mich dann so besorgt ansehen solltest-“ Derek blinzelte einige Male und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. Irgendwie war es erstaunlich, wie Stiles in seinem momentanen Zustand noch so klare und begründete Gedanken fassen konnte – Derek war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er als Mensch eigentlich nicht dazu in der Lage sein sollte –, die gleichzeitig aber absolut keinen Sinn ergaben. Und Stiles wollte, dass er ihn küsste?! Also nicht, dass er dem gegenüber sehr abgeneigt wäre, aber Stiles war minderjährig, und wirklich vorstellen konnte er es sich auch nicht. Stiles mochte ihn ja noch nicht mal und fand ihn viel zu griesgrämig, wie er immer wieder betonte. Der Junge traute ihm ja gerade einmal bis zur Haustür, und selbst das erst seit kurzem.  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und als er wieder zu Stiles sah, sah dieser plötzlich unglaublich verloren und traurig aus, und Derek konnte spüren, wie niedergeschlagen Stiles war.  
„-und darum ist es vermutlich nur wieder einer dieser Albträume-“, murmelte Stiles kaum verständlich weiter, „-in denen du mir sagst, dass du mich hasst und dass ich schuld bin und dass niemand je irgendwas von mir wollen würde und ich dumm bin, wenn ich dennoch darauf hoffe“, brabbelte er leise vor sich hin, und Derek war einen Moment überzeugt, dass Stiles sich dessen gar nicht bewusst war, aber andererseits hielt Stiles es ja ziemlich deutlich für einen Traum, was vielleicht auch der Grund dafür war, aus dem er gar nicht zu bemerken schien, wie sehr er Derek damit verletzte und ihm der Atem stockte. Er und Stiles hassen? Warum sollte er?! Und woran bitte sollte Stiles den Schuld sein? An der Sache mit dem Nogitsune? Sie wussten alle, dass Stiles dafür nichts konnte. Und Stiles sollte sich dessen eigentlich auch bewusst sein!  
„Weißt du was?“, meinte Stiles plötzlich mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und riss Derek so aus seinen Gedanken. „Sag es einfach.“ Und auch wenn Stiles leise sprach, konnte Derek ihn diesmal sogar problemlos und ohne größere Anstrengungen verstehen, was es aber andererseits auch nicht wirklich erträglicher machte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du das noch nie getan. Oder als könne ich nicht damit leben. Oder schlafen, was wahrscheinlicher ist angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ja träume.“ Für einen kurzen Moment fielen Stiles die Augen zu, aber schnell schlug er sie wieder auf und sprach weiter – sehr zu Dereks Missfallen. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir heute den ganzen Rest einfach überspringen, und du mich gleich am Anfang zurückweist und mir an den Kopf wirfst, dass ich ein Idiot bin doch tatsächlich geglaubt zu haben, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns laufen könnte.“ Derek wusste nicht einmal, warum er nicht einschritt, um Stiles davon abzuhalten mehr zu sagen, obwohl er es eigentlich wirklich nicht wissen wollte, aber andererseits war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Stiles nie wieder so ehrlich sein würde – falls man es denn so nennen wollte – und es würde sich ihm sicher keine bessere Möglichkeit bieten, zu erfahren was Stiles beschäftigte. Und vielleicht konnte er helfen. Oder? „Und dann könntest du mich ja vielleicht dieses eine Mal in Ruhe schlafen lassen, weil ich das nämlich echt gut gebrauchen könnte“, sprach Stiles weiter und schloss erneut die Augen, weshalb Derek schon dachte, dass er es überstanden hätte und Stiles endlich schlafen würde, als dieser doch wieder die Augen öffnete, ihn genau – wenn auch mit müden Augen – ansah, und dann doch weiter sprach. War ja klar, dass Derek nicht so viel Glück hatte.  
„Sein wir doch ehrlich“, nuschelte Stiles wieder mit deutlich weniger fester Stimme. „Ich weiß sowieso schon, was du sagen willst. Du hast es mir wirklich schon oft genug gesagt.“ Bei diesen Worten musste Derek schlucken, denn angesichts der Tatsache, wie das bisherige Gespräch – oder der Monolog – verlaufen war, und wie Stiles aussah, würde sicher nichts positives folgen.  
Und natürlich hatte er mit seiner Annahme recht, wie er sofort bemerkte, als Stiles nach einem tiefen Atemzug erneut zu reden begann. „Ich weiß doch schon, dass ich nerve, und dass ich zu aufgedreht bin. Oder dass ich beim Nogitsune besser hätte aufpassen müssen-“ Derek schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein ernst sein?! Dachte Stiles das wirklich? Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, dass der Junge intelligent genug war um zu wissen, dass das nicht stimmte. Wie hätte er sich denn bitte gegen den Nogitsune verteidigen sollen?! „-oder dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn dieser Typ aus dem Eichenhaus mich getötet hätte-“ Und nun hatte Derek tatsächlich das Gefühl, sein Herz würde stillstehen und alle Luft zum Atmen wäre aus dem Raum verschwunden. War das wirklich Stiles ernst?! Dass es besser wäre, wenn er nicht mehr leben würde? Wie zur Hölle kam er denn bitte auf solche Ideen?! „Oder wenn ich bei dem Kampf gegen Kate gestorben wäre.“ Und ganz offensichtlich war das Stiles voller ernst, was Derek nicht zuletzt wegen der Tränen in seinen Augen und der Trauer und den Schulgefühlen, die von ihm ausgingen erkennen konnte. „Oder dass du dir wünschtest, mich niemals kennengelernt zu haben, weil du dann nicht so viel Lebenszeit mit mir hättest verschwenden müssen-“ Gut, dass hatte Derek anfangs tatsächlich gedacht, wie er mit einem Stich im Herzen zugeben musste, aber diese „verschwendete Lebenszeit“ empfand er inzwischen eigentlich schon als äußerst angenehm, und eigentlich, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann genoss er jeden Augenblick, den er Stiles in seiner Nähe hatte, und der Wunsch Stiles nie begegnet zu sein war selten – und wenn dann meist nicht, weil er ihn nicht leiden konnte.  
„-und ich weiß, dass es dir ohne mich wesentlich leichter gefallen wäre. Und dass du dir wünschtest, damals im Pool ertrunken zu sein, weil du dir dann so viel hättest ersparen können-“ Okay, das war wirklich lächerlich! Fast noch lächerlicher als der Rest. „Oder dass ich schuld am Tod meiner Mom bin-“ Was doch tatsächlich noch lächerlicher war. Derek hatte Stiles' Mutter zwar nie getroffen und wusste eigentlich gar nichts über sie, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Stiles nicht das Geringste mit ihrem Tod zu tun hatte!  
„Und dass ich fast an eurem Tod schuld gewesen wäre, oder Allison wegen mir getötet wurde und ich sie einfach habe töten lassen-“ Was genauso falsch war, wie der Rest. Das war der Nogitsune, nicht Stiles!  
„Oder dass Scott einen besseren besten Freund hätte haben können. Oder überhaupt einen besseren Freund.“ Was zweifellos nicht stimmte, denn Derek konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen besseren Freund als Stiles vorstellen. Nicht von dem, was er von dem Jungen bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte. Klar, Stiles nervte manchmal, aber im Großen und Ganzen war er eher eine Bereicherung, als eine Last!  
„Ich weiß doch schon, dass ich schwach bin, und nutzlos. Eine Schwachstelle, ein Problem-“ Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Stiles hörbar zittrig einatmete. „Ein **Mensch**.“ Das Wort betonte er, als sei es etwas Schlechtes. Und als Derek wieder zu Stiles sah, liefen diesem inzwischen schon einzelne Tränen über die Wangen. Doch als er, sehr zu Dereks Bedauern, sogar noch weiter sprach, war seine Stimme kaum weniger fest, als zuvor auch.  
„Siehst du? Ich kenne das alles schon auswendig, also besteht keine Notwendigkeit darin, es mir noch mal zu sagen.“ Wenn Stiles wirklich schon so oft geträumt hatte, das von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, dass er es sogar auswendig konnte, dann musste er wirklich große Selbstzweifel haben. Und auch ziemliche Schuldgefühle. Und wenn Derek so darüber nachdachte, dann wollte er eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wie lange Stiles sich schon damit plagte, denn verdient hatte er es auf gar keinen Fall.  
„Und jetzt geh doch bisse einfach, damit ich zumindest den Rest der nach noch ruhig schlafen, oder es zumindest versuchen kann.“ Inzwischen war Stiles' Stimme ganz leise und die vereinzelten Tränen waren schon beinahe zu ganzen Wasserfällen geworden. Auch wurde sein Körper ununterbrochen von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Irgendwann ertrug Derek den Anblick nicht länger und sah weg.  
„Oder sag es halt noch mal-“, vernahm er in diesem Moment Stiles', trotz allem immer noch erstaunlich ruhige, Stimme, deren Zittern er selbst mit seinem Gehör kaum wahrnehmen konnte. „-denn eigentlich kann ich es eh nicht ändern.“ Derek atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Wenn Stiles noch lange so weiter machen würde, dann würde er das wirklich nicht mehr länger ertragen. Abgesehen davon hätte er das hier eigentlich schon ganz am Anfang stoppen sollen, wie ihm durchaus bewusst war.  
„Könntest du nicht bitte einfach 'was machen? Irgendwas, damit ich aufwache und das hier vorbei ist?“ Jetzt hörte Derek das Zittern in Stiles' Stimme ganz deutlich, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass es einem Menschen ähnlich ergangen wäre, und für einen Moment fragte er sich wirklich, ob es einen Grund dafür gab, dass Stiles das so gut verbergen konnte, und auch was der Grund war.  
„Ehrlich, ich will das hier nicht mehr.“ Stiles gab nicht mehr von sich, als ein Flüstern, aber dennoch hatte Derek das Gefühl, dass die Worte laut in seinem Kopf widerhallten. „Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen und meine Ruhe, also bitte tu mir doch dieses eine Mal den Gefallen und bring es einfach hinter dich.“ Zum Ende hin brach Stiles' Stimme und Derek konnte nur noch erahnen, was dieser eigentlich von sich gab. So hatte er Stiles wirklich noch nie gesehen. Er kannte ihn zwar auch nicht so gut, aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass noch niemand Stiles je so gesehen hatte.  
Derek war sich absolut im klaren darüber, dass er eigentlich unbedingt etwas tun sollte, aber er war einfach zu gelähmt von diesen ganzen Geständnissen. Und als er sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – vermutlich nr einigen Minuten – wieder zu Stiles drehte, schlief dieser. Zum Glück, denn Derek hätte wirklich nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen, wenn nicht.  
Und zumindest hatte er jetzt ein wenig Zeit, um gründlich über all das nachzudenken, was er gerade gehört hatte …

–

Als Stiles am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren das Erste, was ihm auffiel, die höllischen Kopfschmerzen, die vermutlich von seinem Alkoholkonsum am gestrigen Abend stammten, an den er sich schemenhaft z erinnern meinte.  
Das Zweite war ihm auffiel war, wie die Schmerzen sich praktisch in Luft auflösten, als zwei starke Arme sich um seinen Oberkörper schlangen.  
Als er den Kopf drehte sah er zu seiner großen Überraschung Derek, der hinter ihm in seinem Bett lag – was er beim besten Willen nicht im geringsten verstand –, und ihn besorgt musterte. Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen, um zu erfahren, was genau verdammt noch mal hier los war, als Derek seufzte, und ihn plötzlich an sich, und somit wieder in eine liegende Position zog. Augenblicklich verkrampfte er sich und schluckte, bevor er tief Luft holte.  
„Stiles“, hörte er den Werwolf hinter sich leise sagen, bevor der seinen Kopf gegen den Rücken des Jungen legte. „Ich denke es gibt da ein paar Dinge, über die wir auf jeden Fall reden sollten.“ Derek zog ihn noch näher an sich, und auch wenn Stiles mehr als nur verwirrt war, und er wirklich, wirklich wissen wollte, was genau gestern passiert war, wollte er diesen Moment andererseits auch einfach nur genießen. Nicht zuletzt weil das hier – was auch immer es war – wohl nicht noch einmal passieren würde. „Und damit meine ich unter anderem die Tatsache, dass du das Bedürfnis hast, dich von mir küssen zu lassen-“ Bei diesen Worten spürte Stiles genau, wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten und er rot wurde, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen und protestieren, oder sich aufsetzen und von Derek abrücken konnte, wurde er von dessen starken Armen zurückgehalten und der Werwolf fuhr schon fort. „Beruhige dich, Stiles, ich werde-“ Diesmal konnte Stiles spüren, wie Derek sich verkrampfte. „Ich werde dir dafür sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen. Ich-“ Er zögerte ganz offensichtlich. „Darüber reden wir, wenn du volljährig bist“, meinte er plötzlich, was Stiles für einen Moment das Gefühl gab sich verhört zu haben, aber andererseits war er sich sicher, es gehört zu haben, doch noch bevor er nachhaken konnte, sprach Derek schon weiter. „Wir werden aber definitiv über deine Albträume reden-“ sofort verkrampfte Stiles sich noch mehr, aber Derek zog ihn nur wieder näher an sich. „-denn ich denke nicht, dass deine Ängste und Zweifel, oder überhaupt irgendwas davon berechtigt war. Besonders, was die Sache mit dem Nogitsune angeht.“ Derek atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt entspann dich, und lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen, denn ich habe wegen deinem verdammten Monolog gestern Nacht nicht eine Minute schlafen können.“ Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er rot sein musste wie eine Tomate – zumindest wenn er danach ging, wie heiß ihm gerade war –, aber er tat wie geheißen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Warum“, meinte er er nach einer Weile ganz leise, aber statt noch mehr zu sagen zupfte er nur an dem Ärmel den Pullovers, den Derek trug, um klar zu machen, dass er nicht wirklich verstand was das hier sollte oder was los war.  
„Du hattest Albträume und es hat geholfen“, erklärte der Werwolf sachlich, wobei er aber nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, Stiles loszulassen.  
„Und was-“, setzte Stiles wieder an, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was gestern Abend los war – auch wenn er sich dank Dereks Ausführungen durchaus seinen Teil denken konnte –, doch erneut wurde er unterbrochen.  
„Später, Stiles. Bleib einfach liegen und schlaf noch ein wenig.“ Stiles Mundwinkel zuckten, als Derek sich sogar noch näher an ihn kuschelte, aber statt etwas zu erwidern, schloss er einfach die Augen, und tat Derek den Gefallen. Oder sich selbst, wenn er es genau nahm, aber reden konnten sie sicher auch später noch …


End file.
